


Information Broker

by Collectible



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, What could have happened at Academia since the writers won't show us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectible/pseuds/Collectible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before his mission to capture Hiiragi Yuzu, Yuuri needs as much info as possible.</p><p>Unfortunately, Shiunin Sora has what he desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information Broker

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, but I've edited to the best of my ability
> 
> Also: my first Arc-v fic! w2g, me.

 

Hiiragi Yuzu. Her resemblance to Rin and Ruri was uncanny, same as Fusion's own universe counterpart. It wouldn’t take long for him to capture her for the Professor when the moment arrived. In and out, no mess or fuss. When they had all four of them together…

Yuuri slowed on his walk through the unoccupied corridor.

The Professor held his ultimate plan to himself. Whatever reason he needed those four under his control, he never revealed to anyone, not even to Yuuri. Not that it was necessary to explain; he could do what he wanted in their world. No one had the ability to stop him, and if they did… Well, capturing a few girls wasn’t Yuuri’s only job.

And his high position helped shove issues under the rug when jobs turned _too_ bloody.

A light giddiness grew in his chest, and he smiled. The lovely dragon stuck in its card warmed the side of his leg in its shared glee.

“This will be quick,” he promised his companion. Light flashed from his extra deck case in response, which was all he needed to continue on his way to the Academia labs.

Shiunin Sora completed his mission to learn information from Standard. As the last soldier to enter the foreign universe, he had the most vital information.  After the mandatory memory searches, Shuin’in roamed the corridors in a furious rage. Students said he demanded a second chance to enter Standard for reasons Yuuri didn't care to learn.

Second chances were a loser’s choice. Shiunin simply failed.

But his experience in that universe would make Yuuri’s mission run quite smoothly. Standard’s dueling techniques may come as an inconvenience, but not much. Their watered down, pathetic teachings could never compare to Academia’s.

Ah, and there he was. Tense shoulders hunched and fists curled, Shiunin stomped through the hallway like a blood-thirsty animal having lost its prey.

Yuuri watched him with a sharp smile. How cute--for a failure.

He glided across the floor toward his target. No more than ten steps landed him behind Shiunin, whose small stature made overtowering him effortless.

“Shiunin,” Yuuri called.

No answer. He continued forward, growling muttered curses.

Narrowing his eyes at his back, Yuuri repeated, “Shiunin.”

There was a response, but not one in the failure's favor. Shiunin clicked his tongue and didn’t spare him a glance. “Not now!” he hissed, increasing the distance between them at once despite his short legs.

“Shiunin.” A chill enveloped his tone, but his smile remained. Yuuri stopped behind his target. “Don’t let me repeat myself a fourth time. Failures don’t deserve patience.”

“Failure?” Shiunin yelled, echoing in the halls. He whirled around to stare him down with a fiery sneer. “Who do you think you are, you--”

His reddened face paled immediately.

“You,” he breathed, a mere whisper.

His smile widened. “Me.”

“I…” Shiunin dropped to the floor like a broken puppet, pressing his body to the ground as he bowed. “I-I’m sorry, sir! I didn’t know who you were--please, accept my apology! I’ll never do it again!”

Yuuri nearly chuckled at the shaking voice of his fellow soldier. He had a mission straight from the top, though. Time was of the essence.

“Enough,” he said, interrupting the barrage of begging. “You have just returned from Standard. What can you tell me of their universe?”

Gradually, as though awaiting permission, his head rose from the ground. “What can I tell y-you? Their universe is as expected. The usual dueling techniques were accounted for. The LDS students can hardly hold their own to us. We can invade whenever the Professor is ready.”

How… boring. But not unexpected. Yuuri nodded along to the information.

“The...” He squeaked from below, switching his glances from him to the floor. “There are XYZ remnants in that universe. I’d fought one before I returned to this one. He has a partner, and only one.”

Shiunin shifted slightly, staring down at his hands. His pale fingers curled on the spotless silver tile. “He looks exactly like you, sir.”

He paused for a moment. "I see." The solemn, unpleasant look alike he'd tricked his Syncro counterpart into battling--to think he had crossed dimensions. Searching for... Ruri, was it?

Shiunin had continued speaking despite his inattention. Once he mentioned an unknown name-- _Who was Yuuya_?--Yuuri raised a hand to halt him.

"Enough," he declared, and the lower ranked soldier stopped dead. "I have what I need. Continue what you were doing."

He turned on his heel to retrace his path through the corridor. Clothing ruffled behind him as its owner got to his feet. Paying it no mind, Yuuri reached the start of the hallway and almost turned down a separate one before his former target spoke. He could have ignored it--it wasn't important--yet he waited at the new passage, head somewhat twisted to witness Shiunin fumbling with a candy stick.

“What was that?” Yuuri asked.

Shiunin started at his voice, almost dropping his snack, and flushed a pale red. “Nothing, sir. I was… thinking out loud.”

“Don’t lie. Liars are a nuisance.”

A sharp intake of breath, then a rushed: “I want to return to Standard!”

Yuuri stepped into the other hallway now that his interest had depleted. "Speak to the Professor, then. I don’t have the time to--”

“Hiiragi Yuzu!” Shiunin interrupted, eyes wide at what he’d done but choosing to continue. “The Professor wants you to collect her, right? I’ve met her. I know her strengths, her weaknesses. I’ll tell you everything if you can get me back in Standard!”

Yuuri pondered the new development. Personally knowing Hiiragi Yuzu provided Shiunin with knowledge no one else contained at Academia. Learning her secrets could allow him to capture her without a hassle--then the Professor’s unknown plan could begin at last.

Narrowing his eyes, he scrutinized his fellow student as he trembled in place. Doing favors wasn’t a particular favorite of his, but if it got work done…

“You have a deal,” he agreed.

His shoulders relaxed as though he’d lost an enormous weight. Yuuri strolled closer to Shiunin, enjoying the relief pouring off him in waves. How could a failure find joy in seeking yet another loss?

He paused once he’d reached him. “We shouldn’t forget something important, however. That wouldn’t do.”

Before Shiunin had the instinct to dodge, Yuuri’s hand shot out to wrap around his throat. Ignoring the strained coughs as his grip tightened, he slammed the head on the wall. Shiunin’s candy stick clattered on the floor as it dropped from his hand. Shaky fingers attempted to remove him, but he bent down, coming face to face with one of Fusion’s embarrassments.

Crookedly, he grinned at Shiunin and his wide-eyed fear. “Never interrupt me.” He rammed his head into the wall again. “If I need information that you have, tell me immediately. Do.” He squeezed until his knuckles whitened, “Not.” His dragon flared in its containment, and Yuuri could feel its caged fury, but he couldn’t use it, not when Shiunin's expression was alight with delicious terror and he could not control the unlimited power, “Trick me. Understand?”

Shiunin attempted to speak, but managed only breathy and trembling gasps.

" _Understand_?"

"Y... Ye--" Shiunin heaved in a heavy breath as he somewhat relaxed his grip. After a series of coughing with what little air he'd gained, he madly nodded along to his order. "Yes! I won't trick you again, I swear! Really!"

Yuuri dropped him in a heap onto the floor. “Good.”  

His companion’s intensity faded back inside its cage, leaving him grasping for its power. That wasn’t good. He couldn’t afford distractions in such a competitive, battle-ready facility; it made for disastrous mistakes in duels, and the Professor wouldn’t enjoy losing too many soldiers outside the warzones.

“Find me in a few hours,” Yuuri called over his shoulder to Shiunin, who rubbed at the reddish imprint around his neck. “The Professor should call for you tomorrow. Don’t forget.”

Shiunun’s response was dull and muffled in his throat, a guttural hum, but he heard it all the same.

Stepping down a new hallway, Yuuri made his way to the duel arenas, populated by dozens on a good day. Dueling would remind him of his own invincibility. The rules prohibited carding students, but didn't mention crushing their decks and spirits. That would ruin the fun, after all.

And the fun had yet to begin.

 ********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
